Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Harry Osborn (father); Liz Allan (mother); Stanley Osborn (half-brother); Mark Raxton (maternal uncle); Gabriel Stacy (paternal half-uncle); Sarah Stacy (paternal half-aunt); Norman Osborn (paternal grandfather); Emily Osborn (paternal grandmother); Wilson Allan (maternal grandfather); Doris Raxton (maternal grandmother); Amberson Osborn (paternal great-grandfather, deceased); Alton Osborn, Jr. (paternal ancestor, deceased); Alton Osborn, Sr. (paternal ancestor, deceased); Peter Parker (godfather); Mary Jane Watson (godmother); Carnage (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 3'9" | Weight = 45 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Washington Heights, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 263 | Quotation = This whole thing is for me. Because I'm so special. | Speaker = Normie Osborn | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 31 | HistoryText = Early Years Normie Osborn is the firstborn son of Liz and Harry Osborn. He is generally portrayed as hating Spider-Man for hurting his father, but otherwise being surprisingly well-balanced. Normie is frighteningly loyal to his father. At one point, when Liz is disgusted by Harry returning as the Green Goblin, Liz begs him to stop for Normie's sake if not for Liz's. Harry asks if Normie thinks Harry is crazy but Normie says no, a moment that brings Liz to tears. At one point, Harry organized an elaborate plan to detonate his own house with everyone he hated inside. Following a fight with Spider-Man, Harry realized that he had left Normie inside and rescued him. With the shock restoring his sanity, he then returned to rescue Peter, only to find the Goblin Formula was killing him. His last words were "You're my best friend". Normie was shown as overhearing this, possibly changing his view of Spider-Man. Some time later, a trio of robotic "Goblin women" (one of a number of failsafes prepared by Harry before his death) kidnapped Normie, intending to turn him into the new Green Goblin. Spider-Man and the Molten Man (Normie's uncle) defeated them before he was exposed to the Goblin Formula. When Norman Osborn returned from the dead, he also used a robot Goblin to kidnap his heir. This version appeared as the standard Green Goblin, causing Normie to believe his father had returned. This was part of a complex ploy to increase his visibility by playing the unfortunate grandfather. Norman has dismissed the possibility of his grandson being the new Goblin, saying he has the same weaknesses as Harry. The Chameleon used Normie's safety as a bargaining chip to bring the Molten Man into his plan to attack Spider-Man after he had unmasked himself. Eventually, Normie started to hate his father for supposedly abandoning him when he was mistaken to be dead while being high on the Goblin Serum. His hatred for Spider-Man had for some reason been reignited, though most likely through remembering his father's words to Spider-Man years ago- a hate through association. His mother was able to open up a new business with Normie's holdings in OsCorp. Red Goblin When his family discovered Norman had returned, Normie excitedly celebrated the idea of seeing his "Pop-Pop", but was stunned when Emma darted everyone but himself and Stanley, proceeding to kidnap both of them. Normie struggled against her, and his parents and uncle soon found him, his mother having chipped him and Stanley. They were soon found by the Red Goblin, but managed to momentarily escape when Spider-Man, Silk, Clash, the Human Torch, and Agent Anti-Venom attempted to subdue him. The heroes failed, however, and were brutally incapacitated, saved only by Flash's healing touch. Harry intended to split up, himself with Stanley which spurred Normie's jealousy of his half-brother, and anger at his father seeming favoritism further. Norman caught up to his family, and engulfed Normie with a part of the Carnage symbiote and the Goblin Formula, much to the horror of all present. Norman and Normie then abandoned their family and split up, going after separate targets: Mary Jane Watson and May Parker. Normie went after May and was almost successful in his assault, but he was foiled by the Superior Octopus, who at first subdued him, until he transformed, christening himself Goblin Childe, and proceeded to fight Otto, managing to rip of one of his arms. Normie quite easily took on Otto, who was no match for Normie's power and ferocity. However, J. Jonah Jameson interfered, and Normie was soon rescued by his grandfather. Angry that they attacked Normie, Norman made short work of the two. The two Goblins left for Alchemax to take over Oscorp; however, when Norman began to be violent, Harry revealed himself in the next room with a Goblin Glider and an army of Humanitrons which had Norman as their target. Harry grabbed Normie, promising that he wouldn't let go of his son like he had done in the past, though Normie, in his anger, resisted him. However, Normie was horrified when Norman shot down his father's glider and threw Liz out the window. Luckily, a Venomized Spider-Man saved Liz, but Normie realized what he had been blind to: Spider-Man was never the bad guy - his grandfather was. He attacked Norman, who, furious that Normie had turned on him, almost sliced Normie, before being saved by Spider-Man. Harry then tried to calm down his son, who eventually managed to subdue the symbiote and accept his father's embrace. A few days after the fight, Alchemax extracted the Carnage symbiote from Normie, and he hugged his mother. His father soon apologized for his failures, and informed his son that he would always love him. Normie asked his father "No matter what?", to which Harry agreed. They embraced, Normie informing his father that that was good to know as some of the Carnage symbiote moved around in his eye. Absolute Carnage Because of the remnants of the Carnage symbiote still left in Normie, he became a target of Carnage himself, who was now after everyone who has worn a symbiote in order to free their god, Knull. Worried that Normie would be targeted, Spider-Man fetched him and brought him to the The Maker, who was building a machine to extract codices; introducing his godson to Venom and his son Dylan Brock. The Maker proposed to remove Normie's codex, but Spider-Man interfered since they didn't know if the machine was safe, so Venom and Spider-Man decided to get Norman Osborn to test it on, leaving Dylan and Normie with The Maker. As Normie and Dylan talked to each other, Maker decided to use his machine on Normie, but Dylan protected Normie stating to the Maker that this wasn't the deal. Suddenly, the Knull controlled Phage, Agony, Riot and Lasher arrived to claim Normie's codex. The two boys tried to defend themselves using the weaponry left from Rex, but luckily they were saved by Sleeper. The Maker managed to imprison Sleeper and the other symbiotes. In an attempt to free Sleeper, the boys shot at the containers but accidentally released the other symbiotes, who merged with the Maker and learned of Dylan's true nature. They tried to get their hands on Dylan but the boys were saved by Spider-Man, Wolverine, Captain America and The Thing. Normie and Dylan came back to free Sleeper, who tried to bond with Dylan but was repelled by his symbiotic powers. He transformed Sleeper into a giant wolf, which gave Hawkeye the breach to kill the symbiotes while the Maker got away. Later, Normie's codex was removed by Doctor Banner. Venom arrived at the scene just in time to see it. However, Dark Carnage, disguised as Eddie, invoked his army, which forced the Venom symbiote to merge with Bruce Banner, transforming him into the Hulk. As they battled, Eddie instructed Spider-Man to protect the kids while he stayed and fought. However, Norman pursued them and fought against Spider-Man. The hero managed to defeat him with the help of a human turned demon named Kindred. The Grendel symbiote bonded to Norman unbonded to him and tried to kill the kids, however, Dylan killed it with his powers, which made him fall unconscious. Eddie - bonded to the codices extracted from the S.C.I.T.H.E. - and Dark Carnage took the fight to them. Cletus left Eddie with a choice: kill him to save his son and take the codices and awake Knull, or let him kill his son and let the universe live. Choosing his family, he killed the serial killer and absorbed his symbiote, awakening Knull. When realizing that Norman escaped, Spider-Man returned his godson to his family. Normie was kept cooped up in the Allan/Osborn household by his parents out of concern that he would relapse and become a Goblin again, coming across a stash of Pumpkin Bombs and a Goblin Glider belonging to his father in a secret room. Blaming his grandfather's madness on the Carnage symbiote, Normie began suffering from nightmares of a "hungry voice" instructing him to hurt those who opposed him. Despite befriending Dylan, Normie initially dismissed him as a wimp before Dylan revealed he had kept a piece of Norman's symbiote. Initially overjoyed that a piece of his grandfather had survived, Normie soon grew terrified of Dylan as the boy fell under the influence of the dark god Knull and began threatening to turn Normie back into the Goblin Childe if he tried to warn anyone. Compelled by the "hungry voice" telling him to avenge Norman, Normie eventually lashed out against Dylan, but their fight was broken up by the Sleeper symbiote. | Powers = }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Anti-Venom: The Anti-Venom suits are toxic to other symbiotes. Its touch is very painful to Carnage and its host, and prolonged contact will eventually kill it. However, after its death, the Anti-Venom Symbiote its no longer a threat to him. }} | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Despite being called "Norman Osborn Jr.", "Norman Osborn II", and "Norman Osborn III", he is not necessarily entirely named after his grandfather, as his grandfather's name is Norman Virgil Osborn. * Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spider-Man, is Normie's godfather. * According to Zac Thompson, Normie is around ten years old, and a few years younger than Dylan Brock despite having been born before Peter Parker - let alone Eddie Brock or Anne Weying - bonded to the Venom symbiote. }} }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Normie Osborn | Links = }} Category:Osborn Family Category:Allan Family Category:Lyman Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Goblin Formula